


Грязные деньги

by Polyn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, ООС, несексуальное насилие, нецензурная лексика, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyn/pseuds/Polyn
Summary: не совсем обычная работа Данте
Kudos: 8





	Грязные деньги

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн: между аниме и четвёртой игрой, ближе к последней; намеренный кроссовер с реальным миром.

Однажды Моррисон заявился в контору с такими мешками под глазами, что даже на его тёмном лице они были хорошо заметны.  
– Ты?! Пьёшь?! – возмутился Данте. Сколько раз он слышал о том, что он сам – горький пьяница?..  
– Нет, – Моррисон снял шляпу, потёр лоб. – Можно перевезти к тебе Нину с Патти?  
– Нет! – Данте чуть не свалился со стула. – Нина тут сойдёт с ума, а Патти – сведёт меня.  
– Мы и так уже на грани.  
– Раньше мог сказать. Выкладывай.  
– Нина... – Моррисон замялся. Никогда раньше Данте не видел его таким смущённым и теперь вытаращил глаза, ловя каждое движение лица давнего друга. – Мы ждём ребёнка.  
– Ого. – На этот раз Данте знал, что удивится, и не стал качаться на стуле. – Поздравляю. А в чём проблема?  
– Какой-то мудак поставил машину прямо под окнами и включил сигнализацию, которая завывает, стоит кому-то подойти на пару шагов. Живёт через улицу, сам знаешь, что у нас там.  
– Набей ему морду, – предложил Данте.  
– Ты не понимаешь. Он в банде. Я не хочу ни нарваться на пулю, ни попасть в тюрьму за вооружённое нападение.  
Данте присвистнул.  
– Я собираюсь переехать, – продолжил Моррисон. – Но нам ещё несколько ночей придётся спать в этом аду.  
– Хочешь, я набью ему морду, он всадит в меня пулю или несколько, а ты вызовешь полицию на стрельбу?  
– И тачка останется завывать под окнами?  
– Разобью её владельцем.  
– У него точно останутся силы на то, чтобы тебя пристрелить? – Моррисон наконец-то улыбнулся.  
– Я разберусь. Только не говори Патти, окей?  
– Ни в коем случае. – Перегнувшись через стол, Моррисон протянул руку, и Данте легонько хлопнул по ней. – Скажу, что из-за неё ты не хочешь нас видеть.  
– Когда начинается концерт?  
– Незадолго до полуночи, длится до пяти-шести утра с перерывами. Сегодня суббота, так что расписание может оказаться другим.  
– Да вряд ли он работает пять дней в неделю с девяти до пяти, – ухмыльнулся Данте. – Не думал, что бандиты спят по ночам.  
– Это значит, что он работает где-то днём. Толкает дурь у школ или что похуже.  
Данте выругался.  
– Ты же знаешь, я не убиваю людей.  
– И не надо. Просто сделай так, чтобы эта хрень на колёсах заткнулась.  
– Никаких счетов за ущерб. Если мне порвут плащ – возместишь. И ещё две большие пиццы и пиво. – Он не жадничал.  
– Замётано.  
Моррисон описал тачку, но Данте был уверен, что найдёт её по звуку. 

***

Данте выждал до часа ночи. То есть на самом деле проспал до полуночи, а потом не отказал себе в горячем душе и плотном завтраке в ближайшей круглосуточной забегаловке.  
Район, в котором жил Моррисон, являл собой пограничную зону между приличным кварталом с небольшими особнячками, иногда сдвоенными, и многоквартирными домами в два-три этажа. Буквально через улицу начинался грязный квартал с дурной славой. В целом – удобное место для Моррисона, но не совсем безопасное для Патти и Нины. Впрочем, по пристойной части ещё катались полицейские машины. Данте проходил мимо них, не оглядываясь и не меняя шага – как человек, которому нечего бояться и нечего скрывать.  
Он на всякий случай взял с собой пистолеты и Цербера, которого тоже спрятал под плащ, хоть и не рассчитывал на серьёзную драку. Если удастся спровоцировать придурка на стрельбу или попросту напугать до усрачки, этого будет достаточно.  
В ночной тишине завывания проклятой тачки разносились особенно далеко. Данте окинул взглядом тёмные и тускло светящиеся окна, прикидывая, сколько людей сейчас мучаются бессонницей и головной болью. "Почему им не вызвать полицию или не отдубасить этого парня так, чтобы надолго запомнил?.." – недоумевал он. Ему проблема казалась мизерной.  
Свернув не туда, он оказался в тупике за многоэтажным домом. Отсюда сигнализацию было слышно ещё лучше, но лезть через забор на частную территорию и потом разбираться с её хозяевами – вместо владельца тачки – не хотелось. Всё же Данте сначала запрыгнул на бетонную стену, а потом подтянулся на руках на решётчатой ограде уже соседнего дома, чтобы поглядеть, что там, за живой изгородью. Чуть не разжал пальцы, чтобы схватиться за оружие. Где-то совсем близко, пряча свой голос за завываниями сигнализации, охотился демон.  
Давненько он так не бегал!..  
Проскочив в узкий проход между двумя жилыми домами и насквозь пробежав сквозь открытую круглосуточную пиццерию, даже не взглянув на меню и не принюхавшись как следует, он выскочил на нужную улицу. Демон был совсем рядом с машиной, звук шёл из одного места, но только демон мог расслышать песню демона. В ней не было слов, но Данте в них не нуждался. Демон был голоден. Он хотел есть.  
"Может быть, жильцы правильно делают, что не связываются с дурацкой тачкой", – вот что Данте подумал, останавливаясь в десяти шагах от неё и роняя в руку Цербера. Ему было совершенно плевать на полицейских, бандитов и уж точно на все правила, законы и ущерб. Он почуял свою добычу.  
– Эй, – крикнул он тачке. – Выходи!  
Сейчас очень пригодился бы Ребеллион, но на мелочь, вынужденную прятаться под завывающей машиной, и Цербера должно было хватить.  
– Это мой район, – донёсся мерзкий гнусавый голос прямо из-под капота ничем не примечательного автомобиля. – Вали нахуй отсюда или пожалеешь.  
– Ты не понял, – Данте выразительно звякнул Цербером. – Я пришёл за тобой.  
– Ну так получай!.. – на него метнулась полоса тьмы, которую он легко поймал на оружие, закрутил и сбросил. Силы у демона не было никакой. – Кто ты?.. – просипел слегка подмороженный комок, очевидно пытаясь принять истинную форму.  
Данте решил посмотреть, на что она будет похожа, поэтому назвался.  
– Сын Спарды! – завизжал демон, высунул из себя шесть ног и попытался удрать. То ли в саму тачку, то ли просто через неё.  
Цепь настигла его на том же капоте, который несколько ночей служил ему пристанищем. Данте сдёрнул к себе тварь, но та, не желая сдаваться, вцепилась в жестяную крышку и попросту оторвала её от машины.  
– Чтоб тебя!.. – Данте с размаху шмякнул демона об асфальт, выбивая из него последнюю волю к сопротивлению, и наступил на него. – Вот это-то зачем было?!  
– Вы, блядь, ёбаные мудаки, мать вашу, хули вы, ёбаные пидоры, делаете возле моей, ебать её нахуй в пизду, блядской тачки?! – донеслось сзади со скоростью автоматной очереди и с характерным выговором: обычный человек вряд ли бы разобрал хоть одно слово, кроме последнего. – А ну, блядь, уёбывайте нахуй, пока я вам яйца не поотстреливал.  
– Сам съеби! – зло крикнул Данте, у которого под сапогом задёргался демон.  
Выхватив Эбони, он всадил в упругую массу, всё пытавшуюся изменить форму, с полдюжины пуль, и только потом обернулся и спросил:  
– Это твоя тачка?  
– М-м-моя, – теперь владелец выглядел совсем не так круто, как ему хотелось: выпученные красноватые глаза, отвисшая челюсть. Нет, атрибуты грозы улицы – широченные штаны, безразмерная футболка, под которой так удобно прятать оружие, кепка, надетая задом наперёд – остались при нём. Он даже забыл вытащить руку из-под футболки.  
– Считай, что я оказал тебе большую услугу, – Данте показал Эбони на уже начавшего таять мёртвого демона. – Эта хрень жила в твоей тачке.  
– Ты, блядь, хуй пиздючий, – неблагодарный придурок слишком быстро очухался от первого шока, – ты оторвал вот этой ёбаной хуёвиной капот от моей тачки.  
Та как раз очнулась и начала свою адскую песню заново.  
– Или ты её сейчас же вырубишь, или я тебе что-нибудь оторву, – в сердцах сказал Данте. Отряхнув Цербера от ошмётков демона, он не стал убирать оружие под плащ. Бывший страж башни забубнил что-то насчёт человеческой крови, и Данте ухмыльнулся. Пацану, который сейчас злобно сверкал на него глазами, сильно повезло, что он не слышал этого монолога.  
– Или ты не возражаешь, чтоб тебя сожрала тварь вроде этой?.. – Данте кивнул на тёмные пятна, постепенно исчезавшие с тротуара.  
Опасливо косясь то на них, то на Данте, бывший крутой владелец бывшей крутой тачки прощемился к своей пострадавшей любимице, влез на водительское сиденье – и, о чудо!.. сигнализация наконец-то заткнулась.  
– Что это было-то хоть? – уже по-нормальному спросил он.  
– Демон. – Данте оглянулся, прислушиваясь ко всем своим чувствам, но других рядом не было. – Езжай-ка ты в сервис и не мешай людям спать.  
– Эй, ты, бля, охуел что ли?! – заново обнаглел его собеседник. – Мои братишки тебя в порошок сотрут!  
– Не смогут, – Данте давно не общался с такой сволочью и почти забыл, как это делается. – Просто почини свою сраную тачку, вот и всё.  
– Ты, блядь, про меня ещё услышишь! Я тебе, блядь, все!.. – остальные угрозы заглушил шум мотора.  
– Да ну тебя, – негромко сказал Данте, повернулся и спокойно пошёл домой.  
Навстречу ему проехали друг за другом две полицейские машины, сверкая "люстрами" и завывая не хуже демонов.  
"Шумный райончик. Лучше Моррисону в самом деле переехать с семьёй куда-нибудь", – подумал Данте и зевнул. Многовато он потратил сил на одного жалкого демона.

***

Наутро к нему в контору заявился странный тип. Темнокожий, одетый не без изящества и претензии на стиль, он немного напоминал Моррисона, но держался как-то слишком подобострастно.  
– Мистер Данте?.. – неуверенно спросил он, просунув голову в приоткрытую дверь.  
– Он самый, – лениво откликнулся Данте. Он сидел, как обычно, сложив ноги на стол. – Туалеты сзади.  
– Мне не в туалет. – Дёрганый взгляд визитёра обежал контору и вновь остановился на Данте. – Можно войти?..  
– Ну.  
Войдя, посетитель снова огляделся, ещё беспокойнее. Сутулясь и ступая мелкими шажками, он приблизился к столу, но не стал подходить вплотную, словно боялся обжечься.  
– Вы вчера имели инцидент с одним из наших людей, – дрожащим голосом произнёс визитёр и закашлялся. – Похоже, вы оказали ему услугу, а он не был достаточно благодарен...  
– Наличные, – перебил его Данте. Он назвал сумму как за нормальный заказ, без учёта ущерба, нанесённого машине. В конце концов, он понятия не имел, сколько стоила эта пижонская жестянка.  
– Эт-то очень много, – смущённо пробормотал посетитель. – Н-но мой босс хотел бы нанять вас для... дальнейших проверок.  
Данте зевнул.  
– Столько же за каждого убитого демона. Одна десятая – за потраченное впустую время.  
– М-мне надо позвонить. – Уверенность никак не желала возвращаться к посетителю.  
– Вперёд, – Данте кивнул на телефон, но посетитель полез в карман за мобильным. Тупо попялился на "снег" на экране с секунду, вопросительно посмотрел на Данте, который отрицательно покачал головой. – Они тут не работают.  
Извинившись вполголоса, посетитель дотянулся до старого телефона, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от Данте. Явно сдерживая проклятия, по памяти кое-как набрал нужный номер, попросил связать его со "старшим" – Данте сомневался, что это самый главный босс в банде, но наверняка у него было достаточно власти, чтобы решать денежные вопросы. Посетитель торговался, умудряясь унижаться одновременно и перед боссом, и перед Данте. Смотреть на него было противно, так что Данте закрыл глаза и постарался отрешиться от нервного полушёпота. "Они специально послали сюда самого жалкого типа, совершенно лишённого гордости, – подумал он неторопливо. – Чтобы он ничем не мог меня спровоцировать. Значит, уже знают, с кем связались".  
Молниеносно поменяв положение тела в пространстве, Данте одновременно опустил ноги на пол и, дотянувшись до телефонной трубки, отобрал её у посетителя.  
– Это я, – глухо сказал он. – И я назвал сумму.  
Его собеседник молчал, а посетитель посерел от ужаса.  
– Хорошо, мистер Данте, – ответ сопровождался тяжёлым вздохом. – Вы работаете всё с тем же итальянцем?..  
– Уже нет, – свой вздох Данте сдержал. – Пусть ваш человек принесёт деньги в офис.  
– Это огромная сумма, ею могут заинте...  
– Не мои проблемы, – оборвал его Данте и повесил трубку. Посмотрел на почти трясущегося от ужаса посетителя и спросил: – Что нужно проверять?  
Тот обрадовался, что может быть, наконец, полезен и поспешно вытащил из кармана пиджака блокнот, аккуратно вырвал из него несколько страниц и положил на стол. "Многовато проблем у босса, – Данте рассеянно перебрал их, словно неудачную комбинацию карт. – Отказаться?.. А вдруг ещё демоны?" – он недобро ухмыльнулся, а у посетителя, кажется, клацнули зубы.  
– Транспортные расходы и оплата ущерба за ваш счёт. – Данте резко поднялся на ноги и, сняв со стены Ребеллион, устроил его в футляре от гитары, а Цербера, так хорошо послужившего ему прошлой ночью, снова спрятал под плащом. – Вперёд?  
Посетитель закрыл невольно приоткрывшийся рот, моргнул и кивнул. Он не выглядел молодым, но, судя по поведению, это было его первое серьёзное дело. Данте ухмыльнулся как можно дружелюбнее, но произвёл не то впечатление, какое хотел. Нервно покивав, посетитель засеменил к двери.  
Нет, всё же Моррисона он мог напомнить только на первый взгляд и издалека.

***

Работа оказалась невыносимо скучной, но Данте удалось отыскать в обширных владениях неизвестного босса пару мелких, почти безобидных демонов. Неспособные убить взрослого здорового человека, они питались беспомощными: наркоманами, бездомными попрошайками или несчастными детьми, которых те использовали, чтобы разжалобить прохожих.  
– Что, никто не слышал плача?.. – спросил Данте.  
– Нет, – губы его водителя – всё того же – задрожали. – П-пожалуйста, не спрашивайте меня, почему! Это не моё дело!  
Данте нахмурился.  
– Им дают алкоголь или наркотики, – едва слышно прошептал водитель, – чтобы не раздражали человека криком.  
Вернувшись в контору, Данте позвонил Леди и попросил связать его с каким-нибудь надёжным и честным полицейским. Дозвонившись уже до него, по памяти перечислил адреса притонов, где жили профессиональные попрошайки, сказал, что они используют детей, и без дополнительных объяснений повесил трубку.  
На следующий день за ним никто не приехал, а Моррисон позвонил, чтобы предупредить – за конторой следят мутные типы, которые могут оказаться как бандитами, так и полицейскими.  
– Придётся тебе временно воздержаться от визитов, – сказал ему Данте.  
– Во что ты влип? – спросил Моррисон.  
Данте рассказал ему всё от начала до конца.  
– Ну ты даёшь, – усмехнулся тот. – Но я тебя понимаю.  
Данте пожал плечами, зная, что Моррисон догадается.  
– В самом деле мне стоит держаться подальше от твоей конторы. – Продиктовав новые координаты, по которым его можно было найти, он попрощался.

В тот же день телефон зазвонил снова, и это оказался тот босс-бандит, с которым Данте уже разговаривал.  
– Вы нас подвели, мистер Данте, – многозначительно сказал он.  
– Напугай меня, – предложил Данте.  
– Мы заплатим только половину.  
– Окей, теперь моя очередь. Радуйтесь, что я не убиваю людей. Даже таких подонков, как вы.  
– Мистер Данте...  
– Но я знаю кое-кого, кто убивает.  
– Вы не умеете вести бизнес! – возмутился бандит. – Вы ничего не получите!  
– Да насрать мне на ваши деньги. Подавитесь, – он повесил трубку.

Следующим утром кто-то постучал в дверь конторы, а когда Данте, крикнув "открыто" и подождав, пошёл посмотреть, кто там такой нерешительный, то обнаружил кейс с наличными. Бандиты заплатили сполна – за каждую минуту, которую Данте провёл в обществе нервного посетителя-водителя.  
Переложив стянутые резинками пачки в ящик стола, Данте долго мыл руки, а потом позвонил Моррисону.  
– Слушай. Мне нужно потратить, – он назвал сумму, – на что-нибудь хорошее.  
– Ты свихнулся, – сказал Моррисон.  
– Нет.  
– Окей. Но сначала заплати тем, кому должен.  
Данте помолчал, неприязненно косясь на стоящий возле стола кейс. Пнул его и сказал:  
– Заедешь ко мне за деньгами.  
Моррисон согласился, и они попрощались.

Избавившись от бандитских наличных, Данте почувствовал себя намного лучше.  
– Ты никогда не разбогатеешь, друг мой, – сказал Моррисон в их следующую встречу, когда они сидели в офисе над открытыми коробками с пиццей.  
– Ну и похрен. – Данте хлебнул пива.  
Ему в самом деле было всё равно.


End file.
